tarotwitchoftheblackrosefandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Hex
Raven Hex is the sister of Rowan, also known as Tarot. She was once a member of the Black Rose Coven. She destroyed her hometown of Salem, while attempting to establish superiority over mankind. She currently lives with her family, while maintaining her supremacist values. Physical Appearence Raven is an attractive woman with long, dark hair and large breasts, a common trait in her family. Due to her practice of dark magic, her skin is pale and a tattoo of a skeleton extends all over her body and she's a tall lady she stands at six foot two inches tall. (188 cm) the same height as her sister Tarot. Personality Raven is a firm believer in the superiority of magical creatures over the "commoners" and desires to create a world where witches are free from persecution. Despite her values, Raven has a distaste towards some magical creatures, such as dragons, believing them to be hypocrites (which is technically true) and doesn't believe they are witches. She's very hateful towards non-magical humans, believing them to be inferior. Raven also holds the Dark Path in high esteem, believing that embracing one's inner darkness is not a bad thing. Her general distrust and dislike of non-magickal humans stems from the bullying she suffered as a child, and her close ties with her father (who used dark magic to defend his family and was killed by its backlash). She does mellow somewhat overtime, mainly towards Jon as they get into several embarrassing situations. Powers and Abilities Raven can be considered to be the most powerful human witch, next to Tarot, having a vast ray of magical powers at her disposal. Her occult knowledge, especially of Necro-magic, is advanced and she's capable of conjuring objects and places out of nowhere. *'Necromancy:' Necromancy is the magical art of manipulating the dead, namely spirits. Raven, however, focuses on reanimation. She was capable of reanimating her deceased father's body into working, but it became host to an unnamed creature of destruction. *'''Conjuration: '''Raven's conjuring skills are impressive, as she's capable of conjuring the magical island of New Avalon by willing it. Weaknesses Raven's magic is not infinite and even she is bound to certain rules. All her attempts at resurrection failed, as she infused her father's body with negative energy and a dark spirit, so she's not capable of uniting a body with a departed soul. Her conjuration is not unlimited and it works its strongest under specific moon phases. Biography Tarot's older and darker sister, she long to create a world in which witches may live free of persecution and has gone so far as to raise up an island from the sea where only witches may set foot. Despite her aggressive and often violent tendencies, she loves her sister and mother very much and has every intention of allowing them to live in her witches' paradise. Her skin is permanently moonlight blue-white, due to her allegiance with dark magic, and she has a snakelike skeletal tattoo covering her body. For a short time she had an apprentice named Willowry, who stole a necromancy scroll; she was punished by Raven Hex, who turned her into a willow tree. She is easily annoyed by fairies, and distrusts humans, giving them little leeway. It has been hinted that if she were to actually declare war on the mortal world she could easily raise an army from amongst the supernatural beings, though after the debacle with the Dragon Witch this assurance remains to be seen. She has had one known lover in the course of the series, Azure, who betrayed her in pursuit of power. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witch Category:Human